SAS is a point-to-point serial protocol that moves data to and from computer storage devices such as hard drives and tape drives. SAS stands for Serial Attached SCSI (Small Computer System Interface). SAS connectors come in several different variants including mini-SAS, mini-SAS HD, mSAS, and iSAS, for example. Traditionally, the mini-SAS and mini-SAS HD connectors, for example, comprise a connector portion configured to mate with a cable assembly connector and a board mount portion configured to mate with a printed circuit board.
The headings provided herein are for convenience only and do not necessarily affect the scope or meaning of the claimed embodiments. Further, the drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments. Moreover, while the disclosed technology is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the embodiments described. On the contrary, the embodiments are intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the embodiments as defined by the appended claims.